First Degree
by TheFairoah
Summary: Fresh out of Medical school, Doctor Illiana Redford begins her residency in Quantico, Virginia. She starts with paperwork, until Doctor Weiss deems her ready to help with the real cases. Illiana thoroughly enjoys her work, until one case makes her seriously doubt her capabilities as a medical examiner.


Doctor Illiana Redford stepped out of her car, and looked at the small house she would be living in during her residency. It was a light brown with a dark brown trim, with a well maintained lawn and a small flower garden full of daisies. It wasn't very big, but it was the best option in the price range that allowed pets and wasn't in a sketchy neighborhood. She walked back to her small, silver car to let her cats out while she waited for the truck containing her furniture to arrive. The drive from Atlanta had been long, about ten hours. She checked her watch, it was six-thirty. A few minutes later she was approached by a friendly couple in their mid forties, who introduced themselves as Mr. and Mrs. Killian; her landlords. After filling out the necessary paperwork, the couple gave Illiana her keys and went on their way. A while later the truck pulled up and began unloading her furniture into the house.

She directed the workers as they placed her furniture, and when they left, began unloading the belongings in her trunk. Looking around, she noted that all the place needed was a deep clean. She had two full days to do that before she began her residency. Running her hands through her hair, Illiana decided she would unpack only what she and her kitties needed for the night. Her stomach grumbled; she hadn't eaten in hours. Neither had her cats actually. Wolfsbane, her seven year old male orange Tabby meowed pitifully at her. Wolfsbane's sister, Belladonna or Bella for short, a seven year old female Maine Coon stared up at her silently. "Alright let me unpack some food for you guys," she mumbled to the hungry felines. They circled her impatiently as she gave them each water and food. As they were happily crunching away, the doctor microwaved a frozen dinner then flopped on the couch to eat it as she watched TV.

After finishing her meal, she unpacked her bedding and made her bed. Walking into the bathroom, she grimaced at the grimy mirror. "That's a problem for tomorrow," she mumbled to no one in particular. After performing her nightly pre-bedtime ritual, she let the cats into her room and climbed into bed.

Illiana awoke early the next morning to find that something fat and fuzzy was obstructing her vision. "Move it Bella," she said, voice muffled by the kitty on her face. Belladonna stretched and yawned before stepping off of Illiana to wake her brother Wolfsbane.

After making herself some eggs, Illiana looked disdainfully upon the dirty kitchen. This would definitely take some elbow grease. _Well, I'd better get to it,_ she thought. Two hours later, she had scrubbed every inch of that small kitchen spotless, and unpacked all of the boxes for the kitchen. She decided to tackle vacuuming next, then dusting. Tomorrow, she decided, would be when she finishes her cleaning.

The next day passed like a blur, but that night Illiana couldn't sleep. Bella was laying on her chest while Wolfsbane snuggled into her side. Usually she had no difficulty falling asleep, but tomorrow was her first day of residency. Inside of her head, her excitement wrestled with her nervousness throughout the night. The next morning her alarm clock went off, and tiredly she smacked the snooze button. Nine more minutes couldn't hurt her right?

Wrong… Nine minutes quickly became eighteen minutes, which quickly became twenty-seven minutes. Rolling over to shut off the clock, Illiana looked at the clock in disbelief. Seven Twenty-Seven AM. "Fuck!" She hissed, hopping out of bed and hurriedly throwing on clothes. As she stumbled through her morning routine, glancing at the clock every so often, Doctor Weiss also found herself having a difficult morning. The other doctor had no idea what to do with a resident! Does she leave them to do paperwork? Do they do the same thing she did during her residency? _Dammit, I don't even remember my residency_ thought Dr. Weiss. Despite their difficult mornings, both made it in on time looking somewhat put together.

After hopping out of her car, Illiana threw on her lab coat then took a deep breath and entered the building. She approached the front desk, and asked for directions. The morgue/lab was downstairs. As she mad her way to the lab, she rehearsed an introduction. "Hello, I am Dr. Illiana Redford, your new resident," she mumbled quietly. She approached the door, took a deep breath, and turned the handle. She tried the handle again, it was locked. Walking back to the main floor, she spotted a tan man with a black jacket that had the letters BAU on the back. "Um excuse me?" she asked, faking confidence.

"Hello, Dr. Redford right?" asked the man, smiling good-naturedly.

"How did you know my name?" inquired Dr. Redford.

"Well it is embroidered on your jacket…" chuckled the man. "I'm Derek Morgan. I assume you're looking for Dr. Weiss?"

She smiled and blushed a little, "that would make sense, and yes. Nice to meet you Agent Morgan."

"Just Morgan, Dr. Weiss is at a crime scene right now. Would you like a tour while you wait?" Agent Morgan said, smiling.

"I would appreciate that!" Dr. Redford said, smiling also.

"Well tell me a little about yourself Dr. Redford," said Agent Morgan, with a slight smirk.

 _He's kinda attractive…_ thought the doctor. _Shut up Illiana, be professional. "_ Well I graduated from UC Santa Cruz with a degree in toxicology, and attended medical school in Atlanta, Georgia," she stated.

"I meant more of what brought you to Virginia, and more about your personality," Agent Morgan clarified.

Dr. Redford laughed, "aren't you in the Behavioral Analysis Unit? Why don't you tell me about myself?"

Agent Morgan smiled, "Well first of all, you're observant, I can see that much. Likely hard working to make it through extensive schooling and you have an orange cat."

"What? How do you know I have a cat?" asked Dr. Redford incredulously.

Agent Morgan chuckles, "You're covered in cat hair. I'm flattered that you think I'm that good of a profiler though." After some comfortable silence, they approach a door with a sign saying BAU. "Well here we are. The Behavioral Analysis Unit," Agent Morgan announced, walking in. "Dr. Redford, this is Agent Gideon," he said, gesturing towards an older looking man with dark hair and eyes.

"Just Illiana is fine Agent Gideon. Nice to meet you," said Dr. Redford, shaking the man's hand.

"Welcome to Quantico, I hope you enjoy it here doctor," replied Agent Gideon.

"And this is Ms. Penelope Garcia," said Agent Morgan, gesturing to a woman with blonde hair, colorful rimmed glasses, and a colorful headband.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Agent Garcia," replied Dr. Redford.

"Nice to meet you!" she responded, smiling. Next, a thin brunette woman approached Dr. Redford.

"Hello I'm Elle, a supervisory agent here at the BAU," she said with a tight lipped smile.

"Very nice to meet you Elle, I'm Illiana," said Dr. Redford, trying to remember everyone's names and failing.

"Last but not least, this is Agent Reid," said agent Morgan gesturing to a man with brown hair.

"Well technically Dr. Reid as well…" mumbled the man.

"Well nice to meet you Dr. Reid," replied Dr. Redford.

The new doctor ran her fingers through her shoulder length auburn hair, as she tried to hide her nervousness. "You don't have to be nervous, I'm sure you'll do great," mumbled Agent Reid barely audibly.

She smiled at him, "I sure hope so."

At that exact moment, a seemingly uptight man rushed into the room. "Briefing room. Now." he demanded.

"Sorry, tour's over, that's Hotchner the unit chief. I hope you have a good first day," said Agent Morgan before following Agent Hotchner.

Dr. Redford returned to the lobby, where she saw a crowd of people. There were cops, agents, and EMT's everywhere. She returned to the morgue where she found a frantic woman, trying to keep reporters out of the morgue. "You must be my new Resident. Lucky you, time for some hands on experience," she mumbled, slightly dazed.

"Hello, I'm Illiana," said Dr. Redford.

"Nice to meet you. Will you make sure the reporters are gone? Goddamn vultures." she muttered.

"Yes, and the doors are locked. What is all the upset about?" asked the new doctor, clearly overwhelmed.

"See for yourself," said the medical examiner, lifting the cloth. Illiana looked under the sheet and gasped, even the numerous dissections she did in Medical school couldn't have prepared her for what she saw.


End file.
